Modern displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), are capable of displaying rows and columns of pixels, where the pixels may be further composed of subpixels. A given pixel may be composed of different quantities of subpixels where each of the subpixels may correspond to a different color and where the subpixels may be arranged in a variety of configurations. Font smoothing is a technique for improving the smoothness and readability of text or characters rendered onto a display screen. There are a wide variety of techniques for font smoothing, however, these techniques tend to rely on rendering text onto a window represented as a single bitmap instead of a composite model of multiple layers of images. Further, these existing techniques fail to consider rendering text characters using information predicted for where the text characters will be rendered into prior to a final rendering of an image to be displayed.